At the Pleasure
by mahc
Summary: Suddenly, the look of calculation on her face rang bells in his head and he realized what she was trying to do: distract him from the fact that his little girl was married and gone – and he couldn’t do a thing about it.


**At the Pleasure**

A West Wing Story

by MAHC

POV: Jed

Spoilers: "AISTTC;" "The Wedding"

Rating: PG-13 (Teen)

Disclaimer: I did not create Jed and Abbey, but I will always love them.

"Eleven months, two weeks, and three days."

"What?"

Jed Bartlet lifted his head from the wing back chair and looked at his wife, noting that she had slithered out of the evening gown and now stood in very little. His body involuntarily straightened as he gave her more of his attention.

"That's when Vic decided he wanted to marry Eleanor," he explained, frowning when she disappeared into the bathroom. "Eleven months, two weeks, and three days ago."

"Vic?" she called back into their bedroom. "What happened to Fruit Fly Guy?"

He shrugged, even though she couldn't see it. "I'm feeling magnanimous tonight. Father of the bride, savior of the world. You know how it is."

"Yeah."

"See what it means?"

"What?"

"It means he wanted to marry her before he knocked her up."

"Jed!"

"Well, I wanted to know."

"You are hopeless, you know that?"

"Yes. And you love me for it."

"I do," she admitted, the amusement clear in her tone. "You did well tonight."

"At the wedding?"

"Everywhere."

"I was beginning to wonder."

"Your staff did well, too," she added.

"Of course. They serve at the pleasure of the President."

Unimpressed, she pushed, "You really got everybody to back off?"

"Yep," he told her, craning his neck to see if he could glimpse her reflection around the door frame.

"And Lian kept his word."

"He did, due to my unequalled powers of – "

She breezed back in and the words dissolved in this throat. In place of the evening gown, she had poured herself into a black negligee, stockings, and stilettos. He felt a lump in his throat – in fact, he felt lumps other places, as well.

"You were saying something about the pleasure of the President?"

His eyes flashed. "Oh, yes."

"It's time for the wedding night," she announced, her voice low and sexy.

He pushed to his feet and faced her, forcing the blood back into his brain. "It's not _our _wedding night, Sweet Knees," he reminded, wondering why the hell he had said it.

Smoldering eyes held his. "Does that matter?"

"Not a damn bit," he decided, stepping toward her, his gaze raking over her body.

"You're looking mighty sexy in that white tie and tails," she decided, resting her palm in the middle of his chest.

He took a deep breath and let his hands slide up her bare arms, grasping her gently and pulling her against him. "Speaking of mighty sexy."

"I wonder what Ellie and Vic are doing?" she pondered, switching topics abruptly.

Jed groaned. "My God, Abbey, that's certainly a mental image I want to avoid right now."

"It _is_ their wedding night, Jed."

"Yeah, well, just let me pretend they're eating ice cream and watching TV Land, okay?"

"Okay." She smirked and leaned up to kiss him, her mouth moving slow and hot on his. "How about we just pretend this is _our _wedding night," she suggested, when she pulled back slightly.

He didn't hesitate. The week had been wild and hectic and frustrating and demanding, and now he needed a little stress relief, and she was giving it to him. Dropping his hands to cover her buttocks and grind her into his groin, he felt himself throbbing.

"Abbey," he moaned as she ripped through the buttons of his tuxedo vest.

"I'll sew them back on," she promised, doing the same for the shirt buttons that popped randomly across the room.

"Who cares?" he hissed, as her fingers ran across his bare chest. Then, when her hands slid lower, he decided their discussion time was over.

**XXXX**

"Ellie was beautiful tonight, don't you think?"

Somewhere deep in the survival section of his brain, Jed realized his wife's voice was prodding him. Years of experience reminded him at least to attempt to acknowledge her. Life would be easier that way. "Hmm?"

"Jed?" Sharper this time

Another try, with a little more behind it. "Yes?"

Her voice mellowed enough to tell him he had succeeded. "I said Ellie was beautiful tonight."

"Yeah."

"You asleep?"

"What makes you think that?"

"I dunno. Maybe the snores."

He grinned and turned onto his side, draping an arm over her stomach to pull her against him. "You wore me out, Babe."

She didn't resist his caresses, but she didn't return them, either. "Did you think Ellie was beautiful tonight?"

Awake now, he decided not to waste the moment and began nuzzling her neck from behind. "I always think Ellie is beautiful."

The smile came through in her tone. "Yeah."

Sighing with the sudden ache of reality, he lamented, "Only Zoey's left, now." That familiar pang that hit him every time he thought of his daughters growing up and leaving twisted around again somewhere between his heart and stomach.

Abbey reached back to rest her hand comfortingly on his hip. "Jed – "

"I'm okay," he assured her.

"You know, I keep thinking maybe she and Charlie will hook up."

"You, know, I think they already have," he murmured ruefully, remembering a very awkward encounter with his former body man in the Residence hallway just outside his youngest daughter's door. What made it worse was that Abbey knew already and hadn't insisted that he exile Charlie to the Yukon.

She turned in his arms so that they lay face to face. "I thought you liked Charlie."

"Umm." Any thoughts he might have been connecting into a sentence jumped the track as her breasts pressed against his chest. Maybe that was her plan.

"Jed?"

With effort he really had no incentive to expend, he managed to gather himself enough to respond. "Charlie was my body man. He was supposed to serve at the pleasure of the President."

"Not the pleasure of the President's _daughter_," she surmised.

"Abbey!"

"What's wrong with Charlie, Jed?"

"Charlie's is a member of the male gender, and everyone knows that anyone that qualifies for membership in that particular group is obsessed with sex and thinks about it every twenty seconds."

"_You're_ a member of that group," she noted wryly.

"And while I'm perfectly fine with that characteristic for myself, I find it unpleasant to consider that my daughter might be – "

" – is – "

" – _might_ _be_ a participant in certain activities that result from said obsession."

"What about me?"

Grinning, he slid his right hand over her hip and between her thighs. "Oh, I'm all in favor of you participating, Sweet Knees. All in favor."

"It's late," she protested, but only in the feeblest of terms, as her legs parted slightly for him.

His lips slid up her neck. "You started it."

"Yeah." For a moment, she let him nibble at her ear. "Did you see Leo tonight?"

He paused. "What?"

"Leo. Did you see him?"

Jed pulled back, incredulous. "You wanna talk about Leo right now?"

"What?"

He grunted. "I'm in the middle of seducing you and you wanna talk about Leo?"

"Nevermind."

"Okay." He resumed his nibbling.

"I'm just saying he looked good is all," Abbey continued, arching her neck to give him better access.

"Leo looked good?"

"Yeah."

Sitting back and abandoning his caresses, Jed raised both brows. "Your husband is here with his tongue in your ear and his hand between your legs, and you're telling him that his best friend looked good?"

She frowned. "Well, when you put it that way – "

"Abbey, why are you – "

Suddenly, the look of calculation on her face rang bells in his head and he realized what she was trying to do: distract him from the fact that his little girl was married and gone – and he couldn't do a thing about it. Well, he knew that and at least he had discovered that Fruit Fly Guy really seemed to love her. Maybe he'd turn out to be better than Doug. That wouldn't be too hard. And truth be told, he wouldn't mind too much having Charlie Young for a son-in-law – even if that meant he and Zoey would –

Damn.

"Abbey, if you're trying to distract me, I can think of much better ways."

"Remember," she said, letting her fingers thread through his hair, "ice cream and TV Land."

"What's wrong with having a few fantasies?" he pouted.

Smiling, she ran her tongue down his chest, letting her teeth tug at the curls of hair on the way down. "Not a thing. In fact, I recall a few fantasies myself, and I think there's one in particular you might just be interested in – "

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Pushing him onto his back, she swung her gorgeous legs over to straddle him. "Am I right – _Mister President_?"

Oh, yeah. Now _that _was a distraction. He let his hands guide her hips into place, grinning in male satisfaction at her sharp intake of breath when he surged powerfully against her. "Who's your Commander-in-Chief?" he asked, knowing his lines well.

"You are," she answered in that baby doll voice, perfectly on cue as she took him deep inside her. "I serve at the pleasure of the President."

With a gasp, he gladly gave himself over to his fantasy of Ellie and Zoey enjoying their ice cream and TV Land while he and Abbey enjoyed other things.

All in all, not a bad wedding night.


End file.
